Dark Shines
by NanaMartins
Summary: Edward Cullen, um vampiro centenário, se apaixonou por uma jovem prostitua de Chicago, Isabella Swan. Mais ele não percebe que quanto mais chega perto dela, mais a envolve em perigos mortais que nenhum humano deveria enfrentar.


Aqui vai mais uma shot, que foi feita com o máximo de afeto e insipiração que eu poderia ter. Enjoy!

**Aviso:** Os personagens não são meus. Eu não teria capacidade de cria-los.

**Aviso:² **Ouçam a historia ouvindo essa musica: www .youtube .com /watch?v=GrtskgBlOzU&feature=fvst (retire os espaços)

**Capa: **http: / img339 .imageshack .us / img339/ 3341/ capacopy .jpg (retire os espaços)

...

_**Dark Shines**_

**_Chicago. 23:35hrs_**

Saí do carro amarelo, me sentindo suja e de má índole. E eu realmente era, com essas roupas curtas, com o perfume barato, a maquiagem borrada e o suor que escorria em mim. Suor de sexo. Cheiro de sexo. Era esse o meu ganha-pão; dar meu corpo em forma de pagamento em dinheiro. Isso é repulsivo, mais preciso.

Por maus-tratos de meus pais, fugi de casa com 16 anos. Sem saber aonde ir, fui até a casa de minha melhor amiga, Megan, onde eu fiquei até certo período de tempo. Mas meus pais, não querendo deixar barato a afronta que eu fiz, vieram me buscar. Se não fosse pela mãe de Megan, eu poderia estar bem pior nesse momento. Ela ligou para o conselho tutelar, que – vendo a situação precária da casa e a situação humilhante de meus pais – me levaram até um orfanato.

O orfanato de alguma forma foi bom para mim, já que dentro dele eu tinha privacidade, e eu estudava. Eu adorava fazer desenhos, sempre foi um hobbie meu, mas a vergonha, timidez e falta de dinheiro não me deixou ter isso como uma profissão. Com 18 anos, eu saí do orfanato para as ruas, e sem ter outra escolha, optei por ser uma prostituta. Até as coisas melhorarem.

Mas as coisas nunca melhoraram realmente.

Jacob, meu maldito chefe, sempre roubava um pouco de meu dinheiro suado. Com dois anos nesse "ramo", as únicas coisas dignas que consegui fazer foram alugar uma casa – que era pequena, mas confortável e bonita – e dar entrada em minha faculdade de Artes, que estou pensando seriamente em abandonar por falta de dinheiro para os materiais.

Não obstante, tudo isso cansa. Todo esse desejo carnal está me deixando exausta mentalmente, e se não fosse pelo dinheiro eu tinha pulado fora há muito tempo. Ás vezes, eu até penso em suicídio. Mas Megan sempre diz que eu não posso desistir da minha vida facilmente, que muitas coisas estão guardadas para mim ainda.

Sinceramente, não sei o que mais acreditar!

Saindo do meu devaneio, decidi que basta de trabalho hoje. Eu tinha conseguido 550 dólares, e para uma noite isso não é ruim. Atravessei a rua, sentindo o frio intenso da noite em minhas pernas. Em minha mente, fiz uma lista do que eu faria em casa. Chegaria, tomaria um belo banho quente e deitaria em minha cama, exausta.

Depois de alguns quarteirões, as ruas começaram a esvaziar, até que eu estava sozinha em uma rua estreita e fétida. Por dias, eu andava me sentindo observada, como se alguma coisa estivesse no escuro, me olhando atentamente. Cheguei até comentar isso ao Jacob, mas ele sempre repetia _"Você esta ficando louca, vadia? Esqueça isso e volte ao trabalho!"_

Andei mais rápido, e apertei mais meu bolero de couro falso em meu corpo, esperando que ele me esquentasse de alguma forma. Andei mais um pouco e ouvi passos, seguido de longas risadas. Olhei para trás, temerosa, e encontrei um homem demasiado pálido de longos cabelos loiros olhando maliciosamente para mim, no outro lado da rua. Eu deveria tê-lo ignorado, já que essa não era a primeira vez que eu via esses olhos em cima de mim, mas alguma coisa nele emanava perigo, então apertei meu passo mais ainda.

Tarde demais, pois eu dei mais três passos e senti um corpo grande e duro junto ao meu, me segurando e tampando minha boca com seus braços. Ele era frio, muito frio. Arregalei os olhos, como ele pode ter chegado perto tão rápido? Oh Deus! Tentei me desvencilhar de seu abraço de ferro, mas nem ao menos consegui me mover. Porra!

- Não tenha medo querida, nós só iremos brincar – ele disse com uma voz aveluda e rouca. Deu-me asco. – Você faz isso todo dia, não faz?

Lagrimas rolaram pelos meus olhos; ele iria abusar de mim? Tentei pestanejar novamente, e dessa vez com toda a força que eu tinha, mais foi impossível. Todas minhas tentativas foram inúteis. Senti uma dor alucinante em minha cabeça, e antes da escuridão me tomar por inteiro, eu ouvi a risada dele, seguido de um _"Durma bem, querida. Porque será a ultima fez que você ira fazê-lo"._

_**Edward POV**_

Andei pelas ruas escuras e nojentas de Chicago, esperando vê-la novamente. Oh, Isabella. Tão bela, corajosa e infeliz! O ultimo adjetivo, cabia perfeitamente em mim.

Alguns fanáticos pelo assunto podem pensar que ser vampiro é puro êxtase. Mas tudo isso é mentira. Mentira suja. Ninguém sabe como é ter que andar só de noite, sedento por uma coisa que pode lhe tirar a vida, sedento pela morte. Nós gostamos da morte.

Fui transformado em um Filho da Noite em 1910. Com a epidemia da Gripe espanhola, eu e minha nobre família não podíamos escapar dela. Todos morreram, e quando eu estava prestes de ter o mesmo destino, a enfermeira, Elena, me transformou. Ela queria que eu fosse seu companheiro, para sempre. Mas eu não sentia nenhum tipo de afeição por ela, mesmo sendo bonita. Eu me odiei a partir do momento em que ela disse o que eu era, e tentei repetidamente me suicidar, tentando que essa dor da fome por sangue secasse de uma vez.

Elena nunca deixou.

Uma década depois, a abandonei e em seguida a matei. Farto de tudo o que ela me dizia e o que me obrigava a fazer. Fiz com muito bom gosto, e pela primeira vez depois que eu acordei para minha "nova vida", senti prazer de matar alguém.

Descobri que eu podia ler mentes, e apesar de ser um pouco desconfortável, eu sempre gostei. Abandonando minha idéia de suicídio, estudei e enriqueci. Tendo que sair dos lugares em que eu vivia sempre que as pessoas começassem a suspeitar a minha falta de mudanças físicas. Viajei e vivi em muitos lugares, até que mês passado decidi voltar para minha terra natal: Chicago

A Máfia vampiresca de Chicago me aceitou na cidade, dizendo que era muito prazeroso para eles ter um vampiro telepata na cidade. Odiei todos a partir do momento em que os vi; eram cruéis e frios, mais do que nós vampiros, somos normalmente. Principalmente James, um matador de aluguel nojento. Minha vontade era de voltar para as noites quentes de Santa Mônica, onde tenho amigos. E prometi a mim mesmo não demorar muito.

Eu só não esperava me deparar com a mulher mais linda que já vi em minha existência.

Isabella Swan, uma mulher com belos e macios cabelos castanhos ondulados, que caiam como cascatas até a cintura. Era magra, com seios fartos e um corpo curvilíneo e olhos de um verde límpido e perfeito. Muito mais belos do que os meus. E seu perfume era de morangos, morangos suculentos. Vi ela pela primeira voltando da Faculdade de Chicago, e depois de segui-la por algumas noites, descobri que ela era prostituta.

Sua profissão não alterou a curiosidade que tinha por ela. Minha boca salivava veneno vampirico toda vez que a via, principalmente quando ela ia trabalhar, com aquelas roupas coladas e curtas que nada escondiam. Pensei até em ser um dos clientes dela, mas tive medo de machucar sua linda pele. Ela não seria a primeira humana em que eu tive relações sexuais, e todas com quem tive deixei marcas físicas.

Eu não queria que o mesmo acontecesse com Isabella. Ela não era uma qualquer para mim.

Mas tudo dificultou quando eu percebi que James sabia da minha pequena obsessão. Tive vontade de esmagar seu maxilar em minas mãos, mas me contive. De qualquer forma, guardava sua segurança todas as noites. Até que o sol nascia e eu tinha que voltar para minha casa alugada, ansiando que o sol se dissipasse e eu pudesse encontrá-la novamente.

Mas essa noite foi diferente. Aro, o chefe da Máfia, veio me visitar. Não era de hoje que eu sabia seu desejo que eu me juntasse a ele e seus "súditos", mas nunca faria isso, e deixava explicito em meu olhar a minha decisão. Mas ele nunca desistia, e tudo isso estava me cansando. Depois que ele finalmente foi embora, eram mais de meia-noite, rapidamente me troquei e fui para as ruas frias e cinzentas, procurar Isabella. Mas ela não estava em lugar algum!

Procurei em todos os lugares em que a tinha visto freqüentando, em todos os lugares viáveis de Chicago, ela e seu perfume não se encontrava em lugar algum. Entrei em uma rua vazia, e lá encontrei um rastro fraco de seu cheiro, misturado com um cheiro infelizmente familiar: James. Maldição!

Eu corri em uma velocidade inumana a procura de seu asqueroso cheiro. Foi um tanto difícil, já que muitos vampiros andavam pela cidade, e o cheiro de um vampiro é bem semelhante, mas eu parei em uma casa velha, um pouco fora da cidade. Senti o cheiro de Isabella mais forte, ela estava ali. Ela tinha que estar ali!

Arrombei a frágil porta com um empurro, e entrei rapidamente na casa. Ela era escura, mal mobilhada, e um cheiro de podridão encobria as paredes. Antes que eu desse mais alguns passos para dentro da casa, ouvi uma voz na escada:

- Eu sabia que você viria.

Olhei para James mortalmente, com a minha raiva aumentando alguns níveis quando vi seu sorriso malicioso.

- Eu não gostei da sua brincadeira, James. Entrege-me a garota, agora. – eu gritei, não me importando com o fato de que se sussurrasse ele me ouviria do mesmo jeito.

Eu estava furioso.

- Você acha que eu deixei meu rastro tão fácil para simplesmente entregá-la a você? – ele gargalhou. Rapidamente, ele estava cara-a-cara comigo, da mesma estatura. – O cheiro dela é delicioso, eu a pegaria cedo ou tarde. E saber que você gosta dela, deixa a brincadeira ainda mais divertida.

Antes que desse uma resposta, ele sumiu do meu campo de visão. James era bem mais velho do que eu, conseqüentemente mais rápido. Mas ele não era inteligente. Segui o rastro da sua mente, sendo obrigado a ver cada pensamento nojento que ele tinha sobre Isabella. No quintal da casa, havia um porão subterrâneo, e senti o cheiro da Isabella atrás das portas de madeira. Quebrei-as facilmente.

Mesmo estando escuro conseguia ver facilmente o que tinha lá dentro. Desci as escadas, e então a vi; ela estava acorrentada, encharcada de sangue, com o rosto arranhado, desmaiada e com a respiração difícil. Ao seu lado uma mesa cheia de ferramentas de torturas, encharcadas de sangue também, como se estivessem acabado de ser usadas. Seu cheiro estava forte demais, devido ao sangue perdido, e seu coração batia lentamente. Ela não duraria muito tempo.

James a tinha torturado cruelmente.

Minha fúria aumentou mais do que minha sanidade mental poderia agüentar. Minha visão estava vermelha escarlate, e minhas mãos se transformaram em punhos fortes. Subi o porão correndo, olhando por todo o lado na procura do filho da mãe que torturou o único motivo de eu estar na cidade ainda. Na verdade, pensando nela agora, sangrando até a morte naquele porão fétido, eu percebi que eu estava apaixonado por ela. Apaixonado por uma pessoa que nunca falei. Reprimi o riso de nervosismo que eu queria dar naquele momento.

- Onde você esta, canalha? Vai se esconder, agora? – eu gritei para o vento frio, esperando uma resposta. E eu tive. Uma risada de escárnio foi lançada pelo ar, e em um piscar de olhos James estava na minha frente, a alguns metros de mim. Fuzilei-o com o olhar.

- Você não tinha o direito de fazer isso com ela! – eu rosnei, e só agora eu percebi que minhas longas presas estavam á mostra. Eu estava furioso, sedento, insano.

Ele riu mais uma vez, e depois seu rosto se escureceu. Suas presas apareceram, e em seus olhos vinham faíscas de raiva, como o meu.

- Eu tenho direito a tudo nessa cidade, seu estúpido. Como você ousa sequer olhar para uma mulher que é minha há meses? – ele murmurou.

- Sua? – eu rosnei - Eu não vi nenhum rastro de seu cheiro nela. E mesmo assim, ela não é uma mercadoria, James. Ela tem vida própria.

- Para mim, humanos são mercadorias. - ele disse dando um sorriso forçado – Humanos são fáceis de manipular e rápidos para morrer. Eles são frágeis, e eu gosto da fraqueza deles. São apenas carne.

Minha sanidade se foi nesse momento, e em uma velocidade vampiresca venci os poucos metros que nos separávamos e o empurrei. Ele foi empurrado pela minha força por metros, e depois de passado o choque, ele se levantou rosnando. Eu rosnei também.

Rapidamente, estávamos lutando. Com socos, tentativas de mordidas e empurrões. Infelizmente, James era mais forte do que eu, e acabei ficando bem machucado no decorrer dessa luta, que pela velocidade dos golpes, acabou sendo rápida.

James segurou meu braço fortemente, tão forte que eu ouvia meus ossos estalando. Urrei de dor. Com meu braço livre, dei um soco forte em sua maxilar, fez que ele soltasse meu braço e cambaleasse para trás, enquanto tentava arrumar seu maxilar. Isso durou 2 segundos, mais foi o bastante para mim. Com um salto, subi em cima dele, fazendo com que nós dois caíssemos na grama suja, e distribui vários golpes com uma velocidade inumana em seu rosto, que ficava desfigurado a cada momento.

Mas por uma brecha mínima, ele segurou meus braços e me empurrou fortemente. E antes que eu chegasse ao chão, ele já estava em cima de mim, segurando minha cabeça e cravando suas afiadas presas em meu pescoço. Gritei de dor, e tentando afastá-lo de mim, mas ele me segurava com tanta força que foi inútil. A cada sugada forte, eu sentia o sangue de meu corpo cada vez mais escasso. Ele chupava com muita força. Eu não iria conseguir escapar... Eu estava fraco... Muito fraco...

Mas e Isabella? Ela não poderia sobreviver? Ela morreria por minha causa?

Ao pensar na bela garota de cabelos cor mogno, um pouco de entusiasmo veio até mim. Ela não morreria em vão. Eu não poderia deixar! E com toda a força que ainda restava dentro de mim, eu enfiei de súbito minha mão em seu peito, e não parei de afundá-la até sentir seu coração bombeando em minhas mãos. Eu o apertei forte.

Quando minha mão estava dentro de James, ele parou de sugar meu sangue, e quando apertei seu coração, abruptamente suas presas foram tiradas de minha jugular e um urro alto foi emitido pelo mesmo. Do buraco feito pelas minhas mãos, sai uma quantidade enorme de sangue, e de sua boca também.

- Oh! Droga! Pare, por favor! Prometo não lhe fazer mais nada... – ele disse engasgando com seu próprio sangue. Eu não sentia nenhuma pena dele, e de meus lábios saiu um meio sorriso.

Sem pensar em mais nada, segurei bem mais forte seu coração, até sentir ele deformado em minhas mãos. A cada segundo James gritava mais e mais, e pedia clemência, até que sua voz foi perdendo a força, e seu corpo tombou do meu lado, menos seu coração morto, que estava em minhas mãos. Apesar de sermos mortos, nosso coração ainda é um órgão essencial para nós vampiros.

- Te vejo no inferno, desgraçado estúpido. – eu sussurrei fracamente. A violação de sangue que eu sofri foi intensa demais, e acabei perdendo muita força. Depois de alguns minutos deitado, esperando que um pouco da minha força preternatural voltasse, me lenvatei aos poucos. Quando estava totalmente apoiado em meus pés, andei até o porão onde _minha_ Bella estava. Alguma coisa dentro dele estremeceu a palavra possessiva, mas eu ignorei.

Desci às escadas, me apoiando as paredes sujas, e pude ouvir o som quase imperceptível do coração da Bella. Se eu pudesse chorar, eu o faria agora, ao ver seu estado precário. Ela estava tão machucada, tão machucada...

Desamarrei as cordas que havia em seus pulsos e tornozelos em carne viva, e a coloquei no chão gentilmente. Tirei os restos de suas roupas ensangüentadas, e delicadamente, lambi todas as suas feridas. As mais graves e profundas deixaram cicatrizes que iriam desaparecer com o tempo, e as menores e superficiais desaparecem ao contato da minha língua. Quando eu terminei minha incumbência, seu coração quase não batia, e sem pensar duas vezes, mordi seu pulso, sugando o resto do sangue que havia ali, e depois lambendo os furos. Tirei minha jaqueta suja de terra e a coloquei em seu corpo.

Debaixo de uma respiração tremula, amaldiçoei o céu e a terra por fazer isso. Se tem uma coisa que esperava nunca fazer, era dar esse maldito dom para alguém. Ainda mais Isabella, que poderia ter uma boa vida. Estava disposto a fazer qualquer coisa para tirá-la da rua e fazê-la feliz. Daria tudo. E agora, sentenciei sua vida. A matei. E isso abriu uma ferida em meu coração mais dolorosa do que qualquer dentes afiados em meu pescoço.

Depois de alguns minutos tensos, ela acordou. Atordoada, com dor, medo e perguntas em sua face. Seus olhos pousaram em mim, e o alivio em seu corpo foi instantâneo. Ela abriu a boca para falar, mas os fechou em seguida, como se isso causasse alguma dor. Sem mais delongas, murmurei:

- Desculpe-me por ter que fazer isso, mas eu não posso deixar você morrer... Eu sei que nada justifica o que lhe farei agora, mas quero lhe dizer que... – tentei dizer alguma coisa, mas seus olhos castanhos brilhantes nublaram a minha mente, e suspirando, murmurei mais um "Desculpe" antes de quebrar o seu pescoço, ouvindo o "crack", fazendo com que seus olhos se fecharem imediatamente e seu coração parar.

Ela estava morta.

Suspirei novamente, e incapaz de olhar seu pequeno e esguio corpo, me inclinei na parede e fechei meus doloridos olhos, desejando que nada disso tivesse acontecido. Desejando que isso nunca decorresse. Desejando que nunca tivesse a conhecido. Diabos, desejava que ela não ficasse magoada por tudo isso.

Bufei irritado, sabendo que era meio impossível.

E assim fiquei encostado a parede, sentindo dor e magoa. A todo o momento, me fazia a pergunta do porque de ter feito isso, mas nada adiantaria responder a pergunta no momento. Estava feito.

A dor aumentava a cada segundo, e o sangue que bebi de Bella não era suficiente de aplacar a sede imortal. Mas de qualquer forma, não ligava para nada disso agora, só Isabella.

Horas se passaram, sem saber ao certo quantas. Até que ouvir o coração de Bella batendo forte, tão forte que era escurecedor. Estava começando a transformação.

Abri os olhos e a vi se contorcendo no chão, gemendo e gemendo. Essa visão era tão dolorosa, que desvei o olhar. A dor de Isabella emanava como ondas sonoras pelo seu corpo, seus gemidos se transformaram em gritos. Até... Parou. Seu coração parou, sua respiração parou, seus gritos cessaram e o cheiro que caracterizava sua humanidade se foi.

Um silencio obscuro se apossou do porão.

Hesitante, olhei para ela, e podia ver seus olhos abertos, arregalados, olhando para o teto. Olhos rubros, cor de sangue. Olhos sem emoção. Ainda hesitante, sai da parede e cheguei perto dela. Ela pareceu não saber da minha presença. Ela parecia... Petrificada. Engoli em seco.

_Diabos, o que esta feito, esta feito. Vá em frente, _eu disse a mim mesmo.

- Isabella? – eu sussurrei.

Seu corpo estremeceu, e seus olhos vermelhos brilharam com um sentimento inexplicável. Depois de alguns segundos, ela virou seu rosto de encontrou ao meu, e abriu a boca para dizer alguma coisa. Pude ver o brilho de suas presas atrás dos seus lábios.

- Ed...ward... Fome... Sede... – ela murmurou com uma voz fraca, quase imperceptível. Entendi perfeitamente o que ela quis dizer, e – sem hesitação, dessa vez – mordi meu pulso, bem na veia, para que meu sangue escasso saísse livremente, e o coloquei em sua boca, obrigando-a a beber. Não demorou muito para que suas presas penetrarem minha carne, e sugarem meu sangue. Ela gemia em meu pulso, e sugava forte.

Acariciei seus cabelos enquanto ela bebia meu sangue, e quando percebi que já era o bastante, tirei meu pulso de seus lábios ensangüentados. Seus olhos clamavam por mais, mais ela pareceu entender. Eu estava demasiado fraco, e se não caçasse imediatamente, morreria. Ela pareceu ficar preocupada, e eu franzi o cenho, me perguntando o porquê de ficar preocupada com o homem que a matou.

- Não se preocupe comigo no momento, eu ficarei bem – disse, dando um sorriso fraco. Ela retribuiu meu sorriso, e senti algo dentro de mim pular. – Não obstante, meu sangue não é o suficiente para uma pessoa nova na nossa espécie. Eu sei que você deve estar cheia de perguntas, e eu as responderei. Mas no momento, você precisa confiar em mim... Você confia?

Tentei soar sério, mais pareceu mais como uma suplica. Seus olhos me avaliaram por um momento, e depois sussurrou.

- Você tem razão, eu estou cheia de perguntas. E alguma coisa me diz que o que aconteceu aqui não foi nada bom. Estou confusa, com uma sede bizarra por sangue, e extasiada de como eu posso ver claramente tudo a minha volta. Eu confio em você, Edward, como eu confiei em você desde a primeira vez que o vi.

Senti alguma coisa pular dentro de mim novamente. E se meu coração batesse, eu tenho certeza que ele estaria disparado nesse momento. Eu queria entender o que Isabella me fazia sentir. Desejo? Sim. Mas era muito mais do que isso... Eu acho que estava apaixonado, pela primeira vez na vida, e espero que a única. Sorri e disse:

- Fico feliz de ouvir isso de você. E entendo perfeitamente o que você sente, quando eu era recém-criado eu também estava assim. – vi seu cenho franzido ao ouvir a palavra "recém-criado", e continuei – Somos vampiros, Bella. Seres da noite. Esqueça todos os filmes que você já ouviu falar sobre nós. Eu não tive escolha a não ser lhe transformar, você estava quase morta. Vou entender perfeitamente se você tiver repulsa de mim.

Ela não disse nada, e desviou seus olhos de mim, olhando ao seu redor como se fosse a primeira vez que ela olhava alguma coisa. Eu tentei me levantar, mas a falta de sangue quase me levou ao chão, se não fosse por finos, porem fortes braços segurarem minha cintura. Sem evitar, eu ri.

- Sendo acudido por uma mulher. Lastimável. – disse dando um olhar irônico a ela, que estava pressionada ao meu corpo, me levando as escadas. Seu corpo nu perto de meu me fez ficar excitado, e se eu não estivesse tão fraco, eu a seguraria em meus braços, e a beijaria. Ela riu, e sussurrou:

- Lastimável é estar nua do lado de um homem fraco. Mas você não é totalmente um homem, não é mesmo? – ela deu mais uma risadinha. – Você disse que deveria caçar, então levarei você a caçar.

- Você... Você não quer ir embora? – disse temeroso.

- Embora? Edward, independente do que você fez, você me salvou. Eu devo minha vida a você, e só irei embora se você chutar o meu traseiro. – ela riu, e eu ri junto a ela. Já estávamos fora do porão, e o vento frio da madrugada me fez bem. Enquanto andávamos pelas estradas procurando alguém, ou um animal, respondia as suas perguntas, e ela as minhas. Fiquei aliviado ao saber que ela não se lembrava de nada do que acontecera a ela no porão, e ela parecia feliz ao meu lado, como eu ao dela.

Por mim, eu e Isabella passaríamos a eternidade juntos.

**FIM**

**... **

**N/A: **Espero que todos que chegaram até aqui, tenham gostado dessa historia, porque eu a odeiei rsrs! Aquela frase ''Os autores nunca gostam de suas historias'' é tremendamente verdadeira. Mais eu tenho que agradecer, novamente, pelas meninas do Nossas Fics, e pela Juru, que foi a Beta dessa historia. Sem vocês, não estaria aqui. Obrigada a todos que leram essa historia, e até a próxima!

Nana.

**N/B: **Olá para todas,

Devo assumir a culpa dessa fic não ter sido posta ha um mês atrás, mas para compensar tem uma capinha para vcs. Nana tem um poder incrível de fazer um Edward que a gente ama e mesmo assim não é perfeito. Nem preciso dizer que adoro e que ela merece muitas reviews, mas vou dizer mesmo assim Adoro as fics dela e merece muitas, muitas reviews.

Beijos e até uma próxima leitura.

Juru.


End file.
